Last Kiss
by Headless Angel
Summary: Oh, where oh where can my baby be? The Lord took him away from me he's gone to heaven, so I got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world.…


**ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de personaje.**

* * *

**_O_****_h, where oh where can my baby be?_**

**_The Lord took her away from me_**

**_She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good_**

**_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._**

Siempre le habían apasionado los autos. En cuanto alcanzó la altura suficiente para pisar los pedales, poco después de cumplir catorce años, le insistió a su padre que lo enseñara a manejar.

El señor Grimm aceptó, aunque tenía sus dudas. Al hombre le sorprendió lo rápido que su hijo aprendía. Además, a pesar de su corta edad, era un conductor bastante responsable.

Se había ganado totalmente la confianza de su padre. Y más ahora que ya era mayor de edad. Le estaba permitido tomar cualquiera de los dos autos de la familia siempre que quisiera.

Eso incluía las veces que lo tomaba prestado para salir con Simon. (El señor Grimm ya había empezado a aceptar que su hijo tenía por pareja al ex elegido. Pero aún no estaba convencido del todo.)

Baz se estacionó fuera del edificio dónde Snow y Penny vivían. Subió hasta el apartamento de ambos y, aunque tenía llaves, sólo por molestar a su bobo novio, tocó la puerta. La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato y el rubio se lanzó a sus brazos. Baz lo recibió gustoso.

—¡Baz! ¡Hola!

Simon había dejado de tener magia, pero seguía siendo tan resplandeciente como el sol. Su sola sonrisa le hacía pensar a Baz que todo terminaría en flamas.

—Hola, _._... ¿Todo listo?

—Listo —dijo Simon mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

—Entonces, vámonos.

El ex-elegido asintió, salió y se giró para crear con llave la puerta del apartamento. Desde que ya no tenía poderes se había vuelto un poco paranoico con la seguridad. Consecuencia de años y años de pelear contra criaturas mágicas y demás enemigos de turno.

—¿Y Penny?— Pregunto Baz pata iniciar la conversación.

—Se fue a visitar a su madre...

—Oh...

—Esta noche podremos usar el departamento como nosotros queramos.— Agregó Simon con un tono sugestivo. —Pero primero vamos a cenar y al cine. No quiero que los boletos sean dinero malgastado.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Snow.

Simon rodó los ojos. Tenía las mejillas un poco rosadas.

—Sólo vámonos. —dijo.

* * *

Ir juntos en el auto era una de sus experiencias favoritas.

Metidos en el vehículo, parecían estar en otro mundo. Uno en el que sólo existían ellos dos. Ellos y la música que siempre los acompañaba.

Durante esos cortos trayectos, se les olvidaba el pasado, dejaban de sentir el presente y no pensaban en el futuro. Sólo en la carretera que tenían delante y en sus voces sincronizadas.

El problema era que, por mucho que ellos lo desearan, la vida seguía allá afuera. Y que uno no siempre puede controlar sus circunstancias.

Habían elegido un restaurante que estaba un poco afuera de la ciudad, cerca de aquel bosque dónde se habían besado por primera vez, así que Baz debía conducir un tramo de carretera.

Era una noche tranquila, con poco tráfico. Había poca iluminación, una falla tonta. Baz confiaba en su vista mejorada de vampiro y en sus habilidades al volante. Estarían bien.

Había un auto delante de ellos, un auto detenido y abandonado en medio de la carretera y se acercaban peligrosamente hacia él. A la velocidad que habían alcanzado en ese punto de la carretera, era imposible detenerse.

Baz, con todos sus sentidos en alerta, hizo girar el volante hacia la derecha. Tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria. Escuchó más que sintió cómo los huesos de su muñeca se rompían con un espantoso crujido.

Y ese fue sólo el comienzo de los ruidos que habrían de perseguirlo por lo que le restara de vida. El chillido de los frenos, las llantas raspandose, los vidrios reventando y por último, un grito lleno de dolor.

El movimiento hizo que su cabeza chocara con el volante. Sabía que Simon estaba a su lado, pero ya no pudo verlo. El grito fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

**_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_**

**_The Lord took her away from me_**

**_She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good_**

**_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._**

Despertó cuando sintió gotas de lluvia golpearle el rostro. Eso y un líquido tibio bajando por su frente. Sangre. Además, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba acostado sobre una camilla.

A su alrededor, todo era caos. Había demasiados paramédicos, policías y curiosos. El barullo hacia que su cabeza punzara. Y el olor general era insoportable. A sangre, adrenalina, gas y llantas quemadas. Baz iba a vomitar.

Entonces la imagen de Simon llegó a su memoria y se levantó cómo si nada de la camilla. Encontrarlo era lo principal, ya después se preocuparía por si mismo. Esquivó a quienes lo rodeaban y corrió hacia otra multitud que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

Se coló entre las personas y lo que vió en el centro casi lo hace desmayarse de nuevo.

Allí sobre el centro, yacía su pobre Simon. Al parecer, el choque lo había afectado muchísimo mas que a él, porque estaba rodeado de un charco de sangre. Un paramedico estaba intentado atenderlo, sin resultados positivos.

Cuando vio a Baz, le tendió los brazos, pidiendo un abrazo. El encargado de salud asintió y Baz se dejó caer al lado de Simon. Le levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Simon! —chilló Baz.

—N-no llores, _darling_. Sólo abrázame un poco más. No quiero irme solo.

Baz lo atrajo más cerca, pero con extremo cuidado, y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente. Su primer beso había sido bastante trágico, y el último de ellos no se quedaba atrás.

Con un suspiro final y en brazos del amor de su vida, Simon Snow dejó este mundo.

Baz se quedó allí sosteniendo el cadáver sin estar muy seguro de que hacer ahora. Incluso si estaba sujetándolo con fuerza, Simon ya se había ido.

Esa noche Baz había perdido su amor, su vida.

**_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_**

**_The Lord took her away from me_**

**_She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good_**

**_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._**

* * *

¡Hola!

Esto fue escrito para el día diez del Countdown pasado: Angst (Aunque no es tan pesado.)

Esta basado en la canción Last Kiss

https/youtu.be/W_QGXL9GwwI

Iba a usar la versión en español, pero la letra no termina de gustarme. (Más que un accidente, parece un asesino confesando un asesinato)

https/youtu.be/FjQ2vnpH6vY

Perdón por matar a Simon. Otra vez :'D

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
